Talk:Quanta Vandal/@comment-46.190.18.28-20170123190909/@comment-28631333-20170809055607
^ For people above me, Sorry I was wrong, the thing is during the time I made that comment I forgot that not all people have the same riven mod that I have or even have one. And with my riven added, it made critical build a bit weaker and since I was tired trying multiple combinations multiple times I was a bit exhausted and made my mindset to "Faster kill across all factions = best build". I forgot to consider non/other riven mod build, so I will correct myself this time. So for OP, here's your answer, with PRO and CON of each build : CRIT BUILD on quanta vandal is viable, even if you don't have crit chance/damage riven mods, and if you have it, it would be even better. My crit based build set up is this : -Serration, heavy calliber, ARGON SCOPE,POINT STRIKE, VITAL SENSE, split chamber, malignant force/infected clip, high voltage/stormbringer. Now if you have crit riven mod, I would suggest you replace one of the eletric mod with that. Remember to used your cube with this build, since cube proc argon scope. FULL DAMAGE/STATUS BUILD '''is also viable, but for me I used it because only I have damage/multishot riven mod. My riven mod is 113.3% damage, 56.1% cold, 56.5% multishot. My full damage with some status build is like this : -Serration, heavy calliber, split chamber, vile acceleration, infected clip, high voltage, my riven mod, primed cryo rounds. Now if you don't have damage riven mod, just change the riven mod with stormbringer or malignant force. Here the PROS and CONS of each build(Based on what I tested with level 110 enemies from all faction) : '''CRIT BUILD Pro : ' '- 'Excel at killing really high armor enemy, for example heavy gunner and bombard(basically almost all grineer) '''Con : ' '''- '''Great at killing grineer but a bit lacking in other faction. The reason I recommend corrosive is that I find that if you don't use the corrosive build, it will hurt your damage a lot, especially with high armored enemy. If you use other elemental, it could help you with other faction, but you will be extremely lacking in firepower against grineer heavy. Corrosive build produced the more practical result across all faction compared to other elemental type. Since while it's not the best for all faction, but it certainly more useful given that at high level our problem is this high armored enemy. '''FULL DAMAGE/STATUS BUILD Pro : ''' - Produced good stable damage across all factions. The reason I choose corrosive and cold is for armor and shield, that way I don't need to change my setup everytime I play. '''Con : '''- '''A bit slower at killing high armored enemy compared to crit build with same level of setup(non riven vs non riven and riven vs riven) I would say this is just a matter of preference, just make it suits to your playstyle. Both are not wrong build, since if we like play in void where all faction exist, both build will clear up all enemy in the room at about the same pace. Both of this build are good until level 110-130 enemy.